09 April 1997
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1997-04-09 ; Comments *JP introduction: ‘Well I just bet you don’t know what programme this one intro music comes from. We’ve got a 110 very pumping minutes for you. Tonight we’ve got a session from the Olivia Tremor Control. Last night it was Prolapse.’ *A 90 minute recording of a 110 minute show is available. Sessions *Olivia Tremor Control one and only session. The session was recorded 1997-03-18. Available on the self released CD ‘John Peel Sessions 18.3.97 ’ and also the Chunklet 12 inch 'John Peel Session' . Tracklisting *unknown: Combat (v/a album - Television's Greatest Hits (65 TV Themes! From The 50's And 60's)) TeeVee Toons *Prolapse: ‘Killing The Bland (7 inch)’ Radar Records *Chancellor: ‘The Unknown Future (12 inch – Heatseeker EP)’ Missile Records *Melt Banana: ‘$10 A Pile Version (7 inch)’ Gentle Giant Records *Olivia Tremor Control: ‘I’m Not Feeling Human’ (Peel Session) *Tipsy: ‘Fuad Ramses (2xLP – Trip Tease)’ Asphodel :: (JP: ‘Now this next record, I could have played it from a CD and it would have been flawless sound and all that kind of stuff. But I thought I would prefer to play to you the version which I played on radio station WRR on Kats Karavan back in 1961.’) *John Lee Hooker: ‘No Shoes’ *Charlatans: ‘With No Shoes (CD – Tellin’ Stories)’ Beggars Banquet :: (JP: I think it must be the influence of Mark and Lark you know. I’m starting to get into pop music again.’) *To Rococo Rot: ‘Moto (CD – Veiculo)’ City Slang *Smog: ‘Blood Red Bird (CD - Red Apple Falls)’ Domino *Fuzzbird: ‘True (CD – Welcome To Santa’s Sex Shop)’ Mook Records *Olivia Tremor Control: ‘Suite One: Memories of Jaqueline 1906, The Giant Day, Outer Themes, Green Typewriters’ (Peel Session) :: (After a few seconds of Olivia Tremor Control the previous Fuzzbird track cuts in and is played again before the session track starts again). *Cap’n’ Jazz: ‘In The Clear (CD – Cap’n Jazz)’ Tiny Superhero :: (tape flip) *Mark Finnie: ‘Fire Cooler (12 inch – Fourtracker)’ Bellboy Records :: (9:30 news) *Zen Guerrilla: 'Unknown (Unknown)’ Alternative Tentacles *Super Discount: ‘Affaires A Faire (CD – Super Discount)’ Different *Gorky's Zygotic Mynci: ‘Pen Gwag Glas (LP – Barafundle)’ Fontana *WC Fields Memorial Electric String Band: ‘I’m Not Your Stepping Stone (Various Artists CD – Pebbles Volume 9)’ AIP Records *Band Of Pain: ‘The Time When (CD - You're Miss Fortune)' Iris Light Records *Neotropic: ’15 Levels Of Magnification (12 inch)’ Ntone *Billy Bragg: ‘The Boy Done Good (7 inch )’ Cooking Vinyl *Olivia Tremor Control: ‘Suite 2: Frosted Ambassador, Green Typewriters, Cubist Castle 4’ (Peel Session) *Deacons: ‘Hungry Man (Various Artists 10 inch)’ Top Deck Records *Ligament: ‘Give It Up (7 inch)’ The Flower Shop Recordings File ;Name *Peel Show 1997-04-09 (incomplete) ;Length *01:33:34 (from 02:35) ;Other *Many thanks to Isector. ;Available *Mooo Category:1997 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Unknown Category:Isector